Motors are commonly used driving devices, which includes a stator and a rotor rotatable relative to the stator. The stator includes a stator core, a winding wound around the stator core, and a circuit board connected with the winding. The circuit board is provided with a driving circuit and electronic components such as a Hall IC. An external power source supplies power to coils of the winding through the driving circuit of the circuit board to stimulate the stator forming alternating magnetic fields. The alternating magnetic fields interact with magnetic poles of the rotor to push the rotor to continuously rotate, which in turn drives a load.
In a typical stator, to connect the winding to the circuit board, a through hole is usually formed in the circuit board, a wire terminal of the winding is inserted into the through hole, and solder is filled into the through hole to solder the wire terminal in the through hole, making the wire terminal mechanically and electrically connect with the driving circuit. However, in the above connection manner, the solder joint can easily fall off due to stress of enameled wires (such as winding force and thermal deformation force) and external factors such as mechanical vibrations, which may cause short circuit or sparks and hence affect lifespan and reliability of the motor.